


Rêveuse.

by sleeping_bunnie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_bunnie/pseuds/sleeping_bunnie
Summary: Alors qu'elle écrivait une lettre pour sa mère, Lucy décide de prendre l'air et va faire la rencontre d'une personne qu'elle ne croyait plus revoir. OS se déroulant après l'Arc Tartaros.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Rêveuse.

**Author's Note:**

> Un autre OS que j'ai décidé de poster ici après plusieurs années. Il est un tout petit peu triste mais pas trop non plus, je voulais dégager une vibe de tranquillité, j'espère que c'est réussi.

Elle écrivait depuis une dizaine de minutes une lettre pour sa mère. Depuis la dissolution de Fairy Tail, elle travaillait à temps plein chez Weekly Sorcerer et malgré les apparences, ce travail aussi intéressant qu'il était, lui prenait tout son temps libre.  
La blonde avait écrit à sa mère pour la dernière fois il y a un mois et elle se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. En s'étant reconvertie en journaliste, l'ancienne mage constellationiste jouissait d'une très bonne situation, elle s'était acheté un grand appartement à le capitale et pouvait se faire plaisir quand elle le voulait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se sentir pleinement heureuse toute seule. Elle ne voyait plus ses amis, ils ne répondaient pas à ses lettres et ne cherchaient pas à avoir de ses nouvelles. Pire que tout, Natsu était parti. Il l'avait abandonnée alors qu'il lui avait promis que jamais il ne la laisserait.

Et maintenant que ces amis n'étaient plus là, sa mère et son père décédés, elle était seule. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Déjà une année qu'elle poursuivait sa vie sans sa guilde et elle se sentait fade, morose.  
Plusieurs fois, la jeune fille avait songé à rejoindre une autre guilde, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à remplacer Fairy Tail, sa famille n'était que trop chère à son cœur. Lucy essayait de vivre sa vie normalement sans penser aux autres, elle voulait se concentrer sur son propre bonheur et peut-être même trouver l'amour. Comme si elle en était capable, avec Natsu ancré dans sa tête ! Comment pouvait-elle vivre sa vie pleinement sans les personnes chères à son cœur ? Elle ne vivait que dans l'attente d'un potentiel retour de sa guilde car sans elle, elle n'était rien.

La jolie blonde posa sa plume et se leva de sa chaise en poussant un long soupir. Après tellement d'années, jamais elle n'avait cessé de penser à sa mère. Elle aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec elle, afin de connaître sa voix par cœur, ce qu'elle aimait et découvrir plus de choses ! Lucy aurait voulut apprendre la magie avec sa mère, qu'elle lui explique le monde et les sentiments qu'elle ressentirait en grandissant !  
Après sa mort, son père qui s'était réfugié dans le travail à cause du chagrin, ne s'occupait plus d'elle et laissait cette tâches à la nourrice de sa fille. Elle n'avait personne pour la consoler après cette si grande perte mais malgré cela, la jeune fille s'était relevée. Après tous les problèmes auxquels elle a dut faire face, elle les avait surmontés et les larmes versées n'étaient pas vaines. Pleurer montrait qu'elle vivait encore, que rien ne l'avait achevée, et si elle pouvait pleurer alors elle ferait face à tout ce qui se présenterai devant elle.  
La constellationiste se dit qu'elle commençait à devenir plus mature, elle voulait devenir une grande femme intelligente et courageuse comme sa mère. Elle se surpris à penser qu'elle y arriverait et cette pensée lui mit du baume au cœur, son cœur ternit par l'absence de ses amis.

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était bien beau de se dire toutes ces choses, mais la blonde en était sûre, dans ses moments de doute, elle n'aurait pas la force de se rassurer . Elle avait besoin d'une présence à ses cotés, il lui manquait la chaleur de son ami qui la prendrait dans ses bras pour chasser ses pensées obscures. Sur cette pensée, ses lèvres se fanèrent en une moue triste, la jeune mage empoigna un fin gilet et sortit de sa demeure.

Dehors, malgré la température ambiante assez élevée, de gros nuages noirs recouvraient le ciel. Il faisait étouffant et l'orage n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur la capitale. Dans les rues d'habitude bondées, pas une seule âme en vue. Lucy ne se posa pas plus de question et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers le grand parc au centre de la ville. Il était réputé pour ses arbres vieux de plusieurs siècles ainsi que de ses fleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres et la jeune fille aimait se reposer l'esprit entourée de tant de verdure.

Un léger grondement se fit entendre, les quelques personnes encore dehors se hâtaient de s'abriter tandis que la jolie blonde pressait le pas vers son refuge. Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son crâne avant de mourir sur sa longue crinière blonde, celle-ci fût bientôt suivie par beaucoup d'autres.  
Lucy se blotti plus fermement dans son petit gilet et parcourut en trottinant les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son coin préféré. Il s'agissait seulement d'un énorme saule qui avait sûrement vécu de nombreuses choses, des pâquerettes l'entouraient sans prétention et rendaient le tableau plus magique encore.  
Caché sous les lourdes branches de l'arbre, elle regardait la pluie tomber à grosses gouttes mais qui ne la dérangeait visiblement pas. La jeune fille s'assit sur une des grosses racines du saule qui sortait du sol et posa sa tête contre le tronc. Le bruit de la nature en fond elle laissa son esprit divaguer sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle s'endormit, calme, bercée par les légers grondement du tonnerre, sans aucune mauvaise pensée.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent lentement, le paysage était toujours le même et elle ne savait pas si elle avait dormit cinq minutes ou plusieurs heures. L'esprit toujours engourdit, elle se redressa et sentit une présence à sa droite. Elle s'y tourna sans plus de cérémonies et ne put retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction. La mage se frotta violemment les yeux surprise de voir un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante, lui faire un grand sourire. Celle-ci resta interdite, les larmes qui coulaient à flot sur ses joues traduisaient le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en voyant l'objet de ces désirs apparaître devant ses yeux.

« Na-Natsu... elle avait murmuré son prénom à voix basse de peur qu'il ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre. Tu es là... Tu es enfin revenu... »

Elle étouffa un sanglot et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de ce contact, ces bras chauds qui l'entouraient et la protégeaient de tout danger comme Natsu l'avait toujours fait, depuis tellement de temps qu'elle l'attendait, elle avait retrouvé son petit bonheur qui lui faisait chaud au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard chaleureux.

« Je t'ai manquée, Luce, à ce que je vois ! »

Il lui avait dit ça un sourire innocent plaqué à ses lèvres, Lucy releva vivement la tête, les traits tirés à cause d'une colère naissante. Elle le frappa à la tête et s'apprêta à lui faire la morale. Ce dragon l'avait abandonnée pendant un an et il osait se pointer la bouche en cœur comme si tout était normal ! Il allait bien comprendre qu'on ne se payait pas la tête de la constellationiste facilement et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, le rosé la coupa et posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de la blonde.  
Cette dernière s'arrêta de réfléchir un instant pour assimiler ce qu'il se passait. Une pression se fit sentir sur ses lèvres, signe que Natsu voulait approfondir le baiser et Lucy ne trouva ni la force, ni l'envie de le repousser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle décida de ne pas réfléchir à ses actes et de se laisser aller. Après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, elle avait besoin de plus de contact. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et s'accrocha à ses cheveux, tandis que le garçon la serrait plus fort encore dans ses bras chaleureux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser des larmes de bonheur couler sur ses joues et laisser les marques du bonheur intense que le retour de son ami lui procurait. La jeune fille ne sentait plus rien, tout autour d'elle n'avait plus d'importance, elle ne voyait que Natsu et ne voulait plus voir que lui. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, il disparût dans une brume, laissant une odeur épicée derrière lui.

La jeune fille se réveilla, les joues inondées de larmes et tandis qu'elle se relevait, posa sa main sur ses lèvres. Pensive, elle resta debout fixant quelque chose d'invisible une bonne minute et semblant reprendre ses esprits, s'éloigna de son arbre tout en murmurant, le goût salé des larmes sur la langue.

« Un rêve... »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
